Before The Titanic
by shoppergurrl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened before the Titanic? Well, this is your chance to find out! This is my first story so be nice! I really hope you enjoy it!


**Before the Titanic**

**Chapter 1: No voice, No choice**

I unbuckled the long thin gloves from my aching wrists. My satin dress hovered against the cold hard ground as I swept up against the velvet red chair. As I was combing through my long red hair, I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in" I muttered through my pearl like teeth.

"Ah, darling I was hoping you would be here." He grined.

I just stared at his beady black eyes full of question. He waited for a response that I denied him of, so he continued on his rant.

"You see that there is nothing I could not give you. I'd buy the moon and the stars before I see you turn away from me." He bellowed proudly.

"You know that right. Right…" He asked hoarsely.

Shivers raced down my spine through the dark tinted air. I felt as if I was a puppet on strings as the others just laughed and pulled and tugged on the strings until I was forced to do what they commanded. I felt as if I was screaming underwater and no one heard or even cared. A…

"Rose! Answer me! You have been in such a daze lately. I think you just need rest my dear. Now sleep sweetly. Goodnight." He cooed through his low steady voice as he jumbled his words together like always.

For God sakes why me! What have I ever done to deserve such a fate? I combed through my tangled hair and blew the candle out on the sturdy night stand. I tucked myself warily in bed and pulled the silky satin rose colored sheets over my bare skin. I shut my eyes and listened to the humming of my mind and the thumping of my heart and soon I escaped into my dreams.

I was standing in a bay. The cool fresh sea air wisped and whirled against the beckoning silver sand in the moon light. I could almost taste the salt on my smooth red lips. I walked closer to the "wushhing" sound of waves crashing repeatedly against the sea shore. My eyes concentrated on a boat out in the sea. It looked as if it was about to hit the rocks.

"No!" I yelled as loud as I could but no sound came out. "No!" I tried again, nothing.

Cal stood there laughing at me with his beady black eyes against his hair twirling angrily in the wind. He laughed harder and harder. Tears ran down my face as I saw him just laugh at me and the boat about to hit the rocks. He clearly had the voice to save the boat, with that angry laughter.

"You're just a woman. What will you ever be good for?" He said through his violent laughter.

I cringed at his use of language and cried harder. The boat sank into the rocks and then I awoke.

I awoke in tears that flooded my face. My breathing thudded again and again repeatedly as my heart followed. I spoke a few words aloud and sighed in relief at my ability to literally speak. And then suddenly it all made sense. Through tongue I can speak, but do I really have a voice in my life?

Suddenly a door swung open.

"My God Rose, are you okay? I thought you died or something with all that screaming!" Ruth, my mother, yelled.

"Mother, I'm completely fine. It was just tha.." soon enough a loud snake like voice shouted from the corner of my bedroom.

"Sweat pea, what's the matter?" He interrupted.

"I think she just had a nightmare and that's all." He answered my moms question _for_ me.

"Go to sleep love" he responded as he seductively made his way through the door.

"What is wrong with that bastard? He doesn't even let me talk! And he's like trying to seduce me or something! I can't even…" I yelled loudly in hopes he could hear it.

"Rose I can not believe you would say such things! Never speak like that to anyone who is in first class and especially not to him! Promise me Rose! Promise!" She threatened.

"Yes, Mother!" I responded quickly without thought.

"Goodnight my rose, dream happy dreams." She softly responded and left the room.

I sat alone in bed with the fear that if I fell asleep I would have a nightmare or something, childish really. After a few hours of just listening to my own heart beat I gently fell asleep.

"Darling, wake up!" yelled Cal in my face. I just pretended not to wake up.

"I know what will wake her up!" he darkly laughed though I couldn't see his face. I felt something warm and deep press against my velvet red lips. Hot breath poured down inches away from my face. What is he… And then suddenly lips molded against mine. Before anything further could come of this I jumped out of bed. He obviously got the wrong impression of why I woke up hidden in his smug answer.

"Darling, I knew it would wake you up. Such a pity that it wouldn't of token longer for it to work." He darkly grinned. He thought I liked It, I gagged to myself.

He tried it again this time putting his hands on my waist and kissing me against my neck and pulling me closer. I wanted to pull away but I was frozen with fright. Please something save me! I said in silence to myself he made his way up to my lips and my silent prayers got answered for a minute at least.

"Sir I… Oh I am terribly sorry if I interrupted something I just" Trudy blushed through her pale like cheeks as she stood by the door way.

"What now! Do you think you could of at least waited until a decent time. Away with you!" He nodded his head to the door as a gesture to leave. Poor Trudy.

"Now I finally get you to myself and this is what happens. Now where were…" he grinned seductively.

"Cal" I interrupted.

"I cant, I mean I mustn't, I have to get ready." I sighed in fake disappointment.

"Surely it will only take a few minutes…" he grinned darkly.

"Cal!" I said disapprovingly.

"Alright than." He answered reluctantly, and left.

After seeing that Cal had left Trudy came back in. Her cheeks were more pale now. Her Brown hair stuck in a neat little bun. Her dark eyes just sat there humorless and afraid. How could I ever marry someone who treats people like this? I asked myself silently as she dressed me In a stunning button down collared dress made with diamond buttons and fine details of satin. It was a pretty blue that echoed in the moon light. It was matched with wrist length white gloves and white high heeled shoes. She also said a fine hat with a blue flower laced in would be splendid. I pulled out one in my humongous closet and we both laughed at the odds that I would have the exact hat she had described.

"Please forgive my, um, fiancée" I grimaced at the word, "for his unacceptable behavior. I would have said something but…"

"No, miss, it was my entire fault. I should have known, I would have…" she answered with regret.

"No!" I shouted in protest. "Men have a funny way of making you feel that its your fault when its his entirely." I said angrily. And then Trudy did something I did not expect her to do, she started crying.

'Your lucky to have him tough, you'll never have to worry about not having enough money." She cried. It seemed as if a thousand knives stung me all over as she said these words. Little did she know that that was the _only _thing I didn't have to worry about.

**Chapter 2**

I sat on the linen couch waiting for Rose to dress in the proper matter. What was wrong with her lately? No one makes a fool of me! The Titanic leaves tomorrow which will surely impress her enough. I will show her all of the men who look up to me and the fine room we will have. How can she object to that? I even have bought the diamond for the engagement gala.

Suddenly her fiery, red hair danced across the banister. Her lips were stained of red, and her dress lightly hung on the ground. That beauty was to be mine. She approached me and wove her hand into my own. Lovejoy came behind us.

"Sir…" he asked.

"What now?" I responded hoarsely. I glanced at Rose to make sure she didn't see my temper loss. She looked as if in a daze at the window pain, but her attention was not on me which maddened me more.

"Nothing of importance sir" he said smugly.

I looked up at Rose, her eyes gazed upon me as butterflies fluttered down my very being. She looked at me puzzled.

"What's the matter sweet pea?" I asked though I hardly cared to hear the answer. I loved Rose in a way, but differently. I loved her beauty, her money, her well… willingness. I loved that she was mine and I controlled her, like owning a new object. I loved how when I showed her to other people they looked flustered and envious and for once in their life they looked at their wife beside them and saw every single flaw she had, and wished they could be me. They would all say to each other "If only I could be as prosperous and successful as Cal". I also lusted her, which helped completely. But nothing was more irritating when she denied me and refused to share the love. So yes, I did love her in my own way, I mean for what other reason would you love a person?

"Cal are you even listening?" she asked disgustedly.

"Of course dear." I responded quickly, lying of course.

"Well, I guess that's all really. Maybe everything." She said glumly towards me.

"Well, I know how to fix it! A nice dinner, stroll around the park afterwards of course, and you can meet some of Philadelphians society!" I yelled anxiously.

Rose just sighed and agreed. I looked up at the dawning sky.

"Tomorrow morning I have a surprise." I laughed nervously, hoping she would be excited.

"I don't feel much like surprises." She answered keeping her tone controlled.


End file.
